Jump, Fall, Then Caught By Kid! Huh, What!
by animekitkat39
Summary: What happens when Maka jumps off a cliff on purpose and is caught by Kid? How about when she ends up living with him and the twins for a while? Will romance blossom between these two? Come read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Kitkat here! This is my new story! I really just came up with the idea a few minutes ago so yeah. Hope you enjoy it and a new chapter for Deaf and Kisses will be up soon, probably during or after Christmas break! Oh and don't forget to R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT _own Soul Eater... sadly:(**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I just couldn't handle it anymore, something inside of me told me that my friends never truly liked me and I started seeing it in their faces. People at the DWMA have started glaring at me, whenever I need to talk to Soul about something he's always off with Liz and when he is around he's asleep or it's at school. Black*Star spends all his free time with Tsubaki now that their a couple, Patty plays with Crona when she can and Kid... well we're really only study buddies, not really best friends, we just hang out at times but he hasn't been around lately either.

Yet even though I know they all have their reasons for not being able to hang out with me for some reason I still want to do this.

I focus on my destination, a cliff on the side of Death City overlooking the dessert. I only stopped when I got near the edge, I had some last second thoughts of weither I want to do this or not.

"Maka, you have to do this." I told myself before standing right of the edge of the cliff, my toes hanging off.

I took one last step forward and whispered to the wind, "Goodbye everyone." Before letting myself fall peacefully, it was a nice feeling, like I was flying.

"Maka, what were you thinking?!" Came a voice out of no where and my closed eyes snapped open to see Kid looking down at me, his eyes wide as he held me.

I realized something, I don't exactly know _what _I was thinking, it all felt like a dream while I was doing it. "I... I don't know Kid, it all felt like a dream." I finally reply and he just frowns and shakes his head.

"Well Maka to make sure you don't try anything like this again you'll be staying with me, Liz, and Patty." Kid told me and I just stared at him.

"Are you sure Kid?" I ask and he nodded, smiling slightly before using his skateboard to take us to my and Soul's apartment then to his mansion. When we got there I greeted Liz and Patty like normal before setting my stuff in the guest room across the hall from Kid's room.

Liz looked me over a while later with intense blue eyes, "Maka we need to give you a makeover."

That was when I ran.

"Liz! NO!" I yelled as I ran away from her... and Patty who joined in after Liz told her what they were doing, around the mansion.

"Maka you're getting a makeover and that's final!" Liz yelled back as Patty pounced on me.

"Girls, what-" Kid cut himself off as he saw what was happening.

"Kid save me from these people!" I yelled trying to get away from Patty, who was holding me down, and he just shook his head and backed out of the room.

"So much for that idea." I mutter as Liz and Patty drag me into their room where the makeover began.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Kitkat here! Already I have the second chapter of Jump, Fall, Then Caught By Kid! ...Huh, What?! Or for short... well anything that you would like to shorten this to! Oh and thanks to the people who have reviewed! I already have 5 reviews so thank you everyone!  
**

**Soul: Yo, shouldn't we be getting to the story?  
**

**Kitkat: Soul... how did you get in here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting in the back room of Deaf and Kisses for the next chapter of that?  
**

**Soul: Yes but we got bored.  
**

**Kitkat: We?  
**

**Maka: Hello! Kid say hi.  
**

**Kid: Hi.  
**

**Maka: Be happy we aren't stuck doing nothing Kid! *looks at Kitkat* I promise that these two will be quiet and that Soul won't comment on anything and Kid won't mess with anything to make it symmetrical to much.  
**

**Kitkat: Well, alright you guys can stay.  
**

**Maka: Yay!  
**

**Kitkat: Disclaimer!  
**

**Kid, Soul, and Maka: Animekitkat39 does _NOT_ own Soul Eater  
**

**Kitkat: Even though I would love to! Onto the story! Oh and don't forget to R&R!  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Maka was pushed out of the twin's room to make sure she didn't try to run back in after they left the room to show Kid the results of Maka's makeover.

"Maka come on you can wash off the makeup and change before you go to bed." Liz said as she gently pushed the meister downstairs to were Kid was in the living room.

"Done with the makeover girls?" Kid asked, looking over. His eyes widened when he saw Maka and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

Maka just stood there, her makeup was natural colors with grey eyeliner, so it was hardly noticeable, her lip gloss was a light red with a clear coat over it while her outfit was a light pink tank top with a purple cardigan, blue jean shorts and light pink flats. Her hair, which was still in pigtails since Maka refused every other hairstyle the sisters had suggested, was lightly curled at the bottom.

"So Kid, what do you think?" Liz asked, standing next to him while she admired her master piece.

"Cute. Symmetrical to, good job Liz." Kid said and Liz just sighed.

"Don't say that to me, tell that to Maka, it took ages to convince her that she had to show you the outfit." Maka looked at Liz and shook her head.

"Liz, I don't care what boys think of how I look just as long as I'm not called tiny-tits. You know that." Liz just shrugged and lightly pushed Kid.

Kid looked at Liz and she nodded before he looked back at Maka, "Um... Maka I think you look very... uh cute in that outfit. Even though it's girls' handiwork it's nice to see you in something other than your usual outfit for a change."

Maka looked at Liz and Patty then giggled, "Kid, I choose the outfit to tell the truth, Liz and Patty just did my hair and makeup before bringing out different clothes, I refused most of them before finding these." She gestured to her clothes. "The shoes though, yeah they were Liz's idea."

Kid just nodded as if that made since. "Want to watch a movie?" The girls nodded and they started looking for a movie before settling for 'The Haunted'**(AN: I've only actually heard of the movie, I'm not to big on horrors but they are good at times)** which Liz didn't really want to watch but was trying to be brave for Patty.

**About Half Way Though The Movie**

Maka yawned and realized it was getting late, so far the movie hadn't really scared her but Liz was practically frozen and clinging to Patty, they were both on the floor while she and Kid had the couch.

Kid glanced at Maka, "Getting tired?"

Maka nodded, "Yeah."

Liz and Patty got up. "We're be in our room." Liz said and quickly dragged Patty upstairs to get away from the terrifying movie.

Maka laughed slightly, "Amazing how Liz can go that fast when it comes to stuff like this."

"Yeah." Kid agreed and stood up, "Let's get to bed now Maka and I better not find you trying to kill yourself again."

Maka glared at him as she got up, "I told you I don't really know what I was doing. It felt like a dream Kid that's all I can say and I really don't want to talk about it." Kid just nodded and they went upstairs and into their separate rooms.

**Later That Night**

**Kid's POV**

Since Patty had managed to calm Liz down after she had a few nightmares I didn't need to get out of bed, I could easily sleep though Liz's screaming unless it was about something else or she kept banging on my door.

I shot up in bed when I heard whispers and footsteps in the hall. It didn't seem like Liz or Patty since they never really try to be quiet when going by my room but this person did.

"Must be Maka getting a drink or something." I mumble, lying back down only to sit up again when I heard a noise. _Crash! _I got out of bed and ran out of the room to see Maka looking down at the painted shards of glass from a vase on the floor.

"Maka, you alright?" I asked and she turned around, my eyes widened when I noticed that her eyes were a dark almost black color green and were lifeless.

"Yes Kid, I'm alright you can go back to bed." She said steadily with a small smile, "I just dropped something is all."

I sighed and walked over to her, I grabbed her wrist and lead her away from the broken vase. "Maka, I know you're not yourself right now and that you dropped that vase on purpose."

Maka just looked at me blankly before saying softly, "Kid, neither you nor anyone else know what it's like for me right now."

I sighed knowing that I wouldn't get any other answers out of her right now and held out my hand to her, "Why don't you sleep in my room. I have an extra bed in there to keep the symmetry." She nodded and took my hand, I lead her to my room and opened the door. I let go of her hand and walked over to my bed as she went over to the extra and crawled under the covers, soon falling asleep.

I smiled softly, "Night Maka." I whisper before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**AN: Ok I just have to say one quick thing. This chapter is longer then the last one so yay! And also I have a quick question.  
**

**Question: Why do you, the readers, think Maka broke that vase, and why was her eyes a dark almost black color green? This question is just for fun and there is no correct answer just yet and even if someone comes to the same conclusion as my idea I will not say if it's correct or not, just state your own opinion.  
**

**Ok bye for now!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Animekitkat~ Hello people! So sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with school and I've had writers block. Me and Orange Pulp Juice are getting ready to put up a Austin and Ally story though. I won't give anything away but keep an eye on Orange's account.**

**Maka~ So... we finally have something to do huh?**

**Kid~ We've been bugging Kitkat all day to finish up this chapter. If you have any ideas for what should happen next don't be afraid to tell us them.**

**Animekitkat~ Now after these two do the disclaimer it's off to the story!**

**Maka and Kid~ Disclaimer: Animekitkat doesn't own anything except for the plot and Tana the witch. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

**Kid's POV**

I woke up and went to get dressed, only to notice Maka wasn't in bed.

"Maka?" I ask the room that was empty of people besides myself. I ran out of the room, thinking the worst, and started to search the mansion.

I kept yelling her name only to find her when I got to the kitchen, she turned and smiled when she saw me, "Hey Kid, I'm just making breakfast for everyone."

I mentally smacked my forehead to remind myself that Maka wouldn't have tried to kill herself again and the fact that I didn't think about this. "Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"Yep." Maka said, turning back to the breakfast.

Kid sat at the table where four plates in front of four chairs at the eight chair table. They were arranged perfectly symmetrical.

"Girls! Come, I made breakfast!" yelled Maka while putting pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs on each plate. The twins came down and we started eating and chatting happily.

Little did we knew someone was watching us from a tree.

**Witch's POV(AN: Yes I'm telling you she's a witch but you would've found out anyways)**

'Heh, they seem so happy completely ignoring the fact that Maka will soon be dead.' I thought with a smirk as I watched my little puppet from a tree.

"Soon Maka dear you will be gone and the academy will be weaker because of Death Scythe and Team Shibusen grieving so I will be able to take them down." I whisper before jumping down from the tree and walking off.

**Third Person POV**

Maka, Liz, Patty, and Kid went to the park. The Shinigami and his weapons won't going to let Maka out of their sight that easily but none of them knew that a witch named Tana was planning something.

"Hey, who's that girl that Soul's with?" Maka asked, sounding shocked. The other three looked over to see a girl with gray-blue eyes, long, loose black hair, pale skin(but not as pale as Kid's), long nails, she was wearing black fingerless gloves, black cargoes, a midnight blue shirt, and black converse.

"Don't know. Let's go see." Liz suggested and they walked over.

"Hey Soul." Maka said, "Who's this?"

"This is Tana. She's new here so I'm showing her around." Soul said, putting his arm around her.

"Rather friendly with her already now are we?" Liz commented, sounding a little jealous.

Tana giggled, "Souly is a very nice guy. Anybody would be lucky to have him. I'm just glad he choose to hang out with me." But on the inside Tana was thinking about ways of making Maka kill herself. Or even better, killing the meister herself.

"Well I'm Maka and this is Kid, Liz, and Patty." Maka said with no expression, she felt strange like she should get away quickly but yet she couldn't, as if she had to do something first.

"It was nice to meet you Tana but we have to go." Kid said, taking Maka's hand and starting to walk away.

"Oh I'm sorry but I can't allow you to take Maka anywhere. She has to die soon. Better now then later." Tana said in a different voice from before. This voice wasn't sweet at all.

"H-Huh?!" Liz, Patty, Kid, and Soul all said, "Why?!"

"Because I'm the witch who wants her dead. Duh." Tana said as if it was common sense.

"Now Maka dear, come here." She moved her finger in a 'come' motion and Maka obeyed, as if being controlled which she was.

"Maka come back over here!" Kid said, serious sounding but he was panicking on the inside.

"Sorry Kid but... I guess you just have to learn to live without me. Don't let anybody destroy the academy." Maka said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Well ta-ta people. Me and this girl have somewhere to be." With that the witch and Maka disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

"Well I guess we have a rescue mission to go on." Liz said just as Soul was yelling; "THAT WITCH TOOK MY MEISTER!"

"Yeah big sis~ And so much for being cool... Souly~" Patty teased Soul happily.


	4. AN

**I am _sooooooo_ sorry that I haven't updated! I've had school(state testing yet pretty easy), and writers block. I will continue this story it's just that with my consent writers block it will take a while so I am open to someone willing to work with me on this story. Just PM me and we'll talk it over  
**


End file.
